


Contentment at Home

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, post-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve. Questions. A phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Since Arthur (elyxyz) asked so nicely.

Half-filled wine glasses, wrapping paper, and plates crusting over with the last remnants of a delicious meal litter the living area. Arthur sits on the sofa, his arms full of Merlin. Merlin’s sweet-smelling hair tickles Arthur’s nose, but Arthur can’t be arsed to move it out of the way.

It had been a wonderful Christmas Eve. Anthony had brought a trifle, and Arthur had truly outdone himself cooking. The flat had been full of Christmas carols, and Aithusa had played with the ribbon from the gifts they’d opened, rolling onto her back and scrambling it in her paws.

It had been truly, amazingly brilliant.

Arthur stares with starry eyes at the lit Christmas tree before them, contented.

“I’ll miss it when we take it down,” he says into Merlin’s hair.

“Me, too.” Merlin plays with the fingers of Arthur’s left hand. “but really—it would get old after a while. By spring we’d be tired of it.” He’s silent a moment before asking, “Remember the tree in the castle?”

Arthur did. It had been huge and garishly adorned. “I like this one better.” He pulls Merlin closer, and Merlin turns so he can look Arthur in the face.

“I believe you’re telling the truth.” He leans in and kisses Arthur, tongue running inside Arthur’s lips before delving deeper.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispers.

*****

On a cold night in early February, Arthur lies on their bed, mouth stuffed full of Merlin’s cock. Merlin is on the edge—that moment when he mewls and whimpers, begging for Arthur to finish him. Calculating the moment, Arthur brings his mouth off, prolonging the torture by licking and nibbling all the way down Merlin’s rigid shaft and back up again.

“Ar—thur!” Merlin thrusts at him, but Arthur holds Merlin’s hips down with a laugh and takes him back between red, dripping lips.

“I’ll…I’ll get you back for this,” Merlin pants, looking down at Arthur with intent.

And he does. As soon as he recovers from his eventual monstrous orgasm, Merlin pushes Arthur onto his stomach and spreads his legs, sliding a pillow beneath him. Arthur’s cock lays between Arthur’s thighs, the swell of his balls just above it.

Merlin begins by licking a long stripe up Arthur’s shaft, pausing to suck gently on his sack before continuing upward. When his tongue nudges Arthur’s arse hole, Arthur lets out a long moan. Merlin loves to eat Arthur’s arse. Seriously loves it, and Arthur can’t complain. The feel of that wet muscle against his sensitive skin is unlike anything Arthur has ever felt before.

As though reading his mind, Merlin pauses in his licking, laying his head on the swell of Arthur’s arse, and asks, “Did Gwen ever do this to you?”

Arthur jerks as though shot. “ _What?_ Gods, no!” The very thought of it is ludicrous.

Merlin lifts his head. “Really? Why not?”

“Merlin, you can’t really think…we just didn’t _do_ things like that.”

Merlin begins flicking his tongue at Arthur’s hole again, and Arthur moans, spreading his legs a little more. Merlin takes Arthur’s cock in hand, tugging on it while he pushes his tongue inside Arthur.

“Merlin… _fuck_!”

Merlin bends his head to take Arthur’s cock into his mouth, sucking avidly. Arthur squirms, his climax just beyond his reach.

Then Merlin stops, the bastard.

“Did she suck your cock?”

“Merlin!” Arthur’s face reddens with tension. “I would really like to come before I’m old and gray!”

Merlin gives Arthur’s arse another lick. “Answer the question.”

Arthur searches back. “She tried…once. Didn’t like it. I usually had one of the maids do it when I really wanted it. Why are you asking me these questions?”

Merlin nibbles at the edge of Arthur’s crack. “Why didn’t you ask me to do it?”

Arthur huffs. “Would you have?”

“Maybe.” Merlin resumes his licking, and Arthur thinks about what it might have been like if he’d asked his servant to suck him, and Merlin had fallen to his knees, opened Arthur’s breeches, and done so. His erection surges.

A long finger enters Arthur, and he gasps. Merlin’s mouth is on Arthur’s cock again, sucking hard, and Arthur jerks and comes, everything whiting out for a long moment with the intensity of it.

“What was that all about?” Arthur asks when Merlin settles down next to him.

“I don’t know,” Merlin shrugs. “Once I got over being jealous, I started to wonder what kind of love-life you had back then. I liked Gwen—I did. If you’ll remember, I was the one who fixed the two of you up.” Merlin looks up at Arthur. “Ironic, right?” He plays with the hair on Arthur’s chest, breath a soft stirring against Arthur’s sweaty skin. “And I know there was love between you. That’s okay. I just wondered if…there was passion.”

Arthur stares up at the ceiling. Gwen had been a fine queen and a good wife, but Arthur can’t say what they’d had was passionate. Not in light of what he now has.

“It was nothing like us, Merlin. Nothing.” He must have sounded pretty convincing, because Merlin is suddenly on him, kissing Arthur like it is the most important thing in the world he could be doing at that moment.

Later, Arthur curls Merlin’s body up and fucks him deeply, Merlin’s bent legs hanging off Arthur’s arms. He looks into Merlin’s eyes when they both come.

***

“I got a call today,” Arthur says without preamble when Merlin comes home from work.

“Yeah?” Merlin takes off his jacket and slips out of his shoes. “What about?” He sniffs the air. “Something smells awfully good.”

“I made lasagna.”

They sit down at the table together, and Merlin pours the wine.

“So who called?”

“A solicitor representing an inordinate number of people who have claimed to be attacked by Dirk Wolff.”

Merlin’s eyes widen.

“He asked me if I wanted to add my name to the list.”

Merlin frowns. “Do you?”

“I didn’t at first, but Merlin…there’s going to be an enormous settlement if they win. The solicitor seemed confident.”

“We don’t need the money or the attention, Arthur.”

Arthur reaches across the table and takes Merlin’s hand in his. “It is very unlikely this will go to trial. Wolff will pay to keep it quiet. I’ve been thinking of this a lot lately. I’d like to get us a house. We could live in the country. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Of course it would, but what about your name and lack of paper trail?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you think you could conjure up enough to get us through this?”

Merlin sighs. “It would take some doing, but…I suppose so. You really want to do this, Arthur?”

“Wolff deserves to be punished somehow, even if it’s only by having to dole out some of his money.”

“Agreed.”

“Well, then, why shouldn’t we profit? I suffered enough at that bastard’s hands.”

Merlin squeezes Arthur’s hand. “I know you did.”

“Then let’s do it!”

Merlin smiles. “All right. Let’s.”


End file.
